Sarrowmerk
Sarrowmerk is a nation in the humid and dense Northern Jungles of Elysion. The people for the most part make their homes along the coasts or inland lagoons, where they can fuel their love of the sea by building and sailing massive boats. This combination of environments has led to a large range of types within the population, from pirates and sailors to tribespeople and cannibals to the well-known Druids. General Sun-softened sands and sultry jungles are the spectacle to see in the Northern lands of Elysion, the forests of Etheria and the Province of Sarrowmerk. Within this enigmatic land lies a people just as mystifying and mysterious, ruled and led by the House of Sarrowmerk -- who despite their noble background, perfectly encompass the almost alien culture of their people. House Sarrowmerk’s ruling seat is the major port city known as Loth Cove, which the Lords have maintained control of for centuries despite the numerous foreign incursions and conquest attempts that have taken place against them during their reign. Known specifically for their ingenious political and social guile, craftiness and cunning, as well as a particular devotion to nature, the Sarrowmerkians -- or Covians as they’re occasionally called -- are truly one of the most unique peoples of Elysion. They are world-renowned for their experienced craftsmen -- their specialties lying with lumber and hemp work -- and their resourceful and industrious trading tendencies, often competing with Darrowmere wherever commerce over water is concerned. Whether inhabitants of the jungle, sailors of the seas, or nomads of the sands, Sarrowmerk is home to many an interesting individual. Geography As has been said before, the lands of Sarrowmerk are for the most part one long and continuous jungle, whose trees can often reach hundreds of feet in height, that eventually breaks off into a chain of islands. The humid environment of this jungle makes for a perfect home for hundreds of types of critters and plants, almost all of whom have the strange ability of being able to either kill you or make you trip out. This environment is incredibly hard to traverse, and has meant that there are many places which have not yet seen the touch of civilization, and are still inhabited solely by the primitive tribes who make up the vast majority of Sarrowmerk's inland population. This environment has also meant that other nations of Elysion have always struggled to penetrate into Sarrowmerk to attack it, and provides a significant advantage to the armies of Sarrowmerk, who use the jungle to their advantage through ambushes and asymmetric warfare. As well as the large jungle, small pockets of Sarrowmerk are dense swamps, which are even more deadly and dangerous than the jungle. These swamps are home to quick-mud, poisonous insects, quick-mud, pirates and more quick-mud, and for the most part, are left alone by the inhabitants of Sarrowmerk, who might not be all that crazy after all. People and Spirit The lands of Sarrowmerk are incredibly hot and humid, and the dense jungle which covers the land is home to a large selection of dangerous plants and animals. As such, the Sarrowmerkians have grown to be quite lithe and flexible, usually of a taller than normal height. Their skin complexion can range, depending on what sector of society they come from, however the most recognizable Sarrowmerkian's are those who have the trademark darkened skin from being too long in the sun. One of the most significant cultures found in Sarrowmerk is that of the Redmoors of Faladar, proud and developed people of either very dark or very light skin tone. However due to the varied nature of Sarrowmerkians (the majority of the population are travellers, and a large proportion are refugees) there is no one 'body type' which they can be identified by. If anything, the easiest way to distinguish a Sarrowerkian is by their attitude towards people and the world. The majority of the people of Sarrowmerk are seen as, in as little words as possible, mad as sun-spotted owls who haven't had a meal in four days and have just seen a roast mouse on someone's head. Nobody can quite tell why, some say it's a result of the hot sun, others that the Druids 'accidentally' released a mix of potions into the water supply, but the most probable answer is because they like being the mad people in a crowd. Alongside this madness is a sense of bold opportunity and initiative; unafraid of how they will be percieved, the sailors of Sarrowmerk make shrewd and creative business people. The madness exhibited by Sarrowmerkians ranges through all classes and levels of society, from the poorest peasant to the richest lord (many a war has been caused by the Sarrowmerkian Lord laughing crazily at the Lord of Stormhammer's large belly or short stature), however it does not diminish their ability to show kindness and love to their fellow Sarrowmerkians. Indeed, those from Sarrowmerk will most always help each other out when in need, if only to be able to play a practical joke on the person they saved afterwards. Whether mad, proud, or clever, the most recognizable trait one can find in the people of Sarrowmerk is a strong spirit of individuality and freedom. They don't take well to being told what to do, and can usually find their way out from under the thumb of anyone who wishes to rule them thus. Sarrowmerk is seen as a free country for free men, and those who would try to change that deserve pity for their imminent suffering. Culture The culture of Sarrowmerk is as diverse as it's population. It can however be distilled to central groups, some of which are as follows; Tribals The Tribes of Sarrowmerk are among the most primitive groups in Elysion. Their basic style of living allows for very little technology or other civilized touches, however they do have a rich culture. This culture mainly consists of Shamanism, their belief in a spirit world and powerful spirits which reside within it, who have power over events within our mortal realm. This belief affects their actions all the time, and they are as a result, a very superstitious and cautious lot when it comes to matters of great importance. Sailors The Sailors of Sarrowmerk are the other major cultural group in Elysion, if you can call them a 'group, or even 'cultural'. They are a rowdy and entrepreneural folk, who main united concern is ale, gold, and sailing chanties. This ragtag bunch come from all over the world, and bring their cultural beliefs and heritage with them, so it is really a case of pick and choose in regards to them. One tends to find a vein of superstition among the seafaring folk, carried along through storytelling round a tavern hearth. Category:Nation